No confies en nadie
by Karlos-SS
Summary: La historia de Isabella Swan, una psicóloga sencilla a la cual el misterio le ronda. La muerte de su esposo desencadenara una historiá terrible donde el amor no faltara.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes descritos en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga "Twilight". La historia es mía junto con los personajes aquí insertados.**_

El peor error de un ser humano al cometer un acto que los cristianos llaman **"pecado"** es dar señas de este a través de su torpeza. Dios creo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza, le dio todo lo necesario para vivir, pero una vez que el hombre toma conciencia de lo que es desea optar tomando sus propias decisiones.

Desde que se comenzó a escribir la historia de Adán y Eva, todos en nuestros genes llevamos la tentación, latente, que puede ser comparado con una encima, espera alerta para poder ser usada.

Llegaba el día en el cual Isabella Swan y Juan Pedro Echeñique dejarían atrás sus problemas matrimoniales pero lo que no sabían es que lo que venía los separaría. Una serie de hechos los harían desconfiar el uno del otro. El destino se encargara de separarlos con las pruebas que les pondrá.

-¿Amor ya estas lista? El avión sale en 30 minutos-Le dijo, apurándola de un modo cordial. Pero en su mente estaba irritado con el hecho de que su noble esposa atrasara su ida al aeropuerto.

Isabella Swan, siempre fue una chica que aparentaba ser correcta, tranquila y muy allegada a sus padres. Pero en realidad escondía un secreto, que muchas veces le partía el alma de solo ponerse a pensar en ello. Conoció a Juan Pedro en la universidad, de manera casual. Un día en el cual ella buscaba su salón choco con el, sin darse cuenta de que el venía con un café hirviendo.

Siempre lo describió como "el hombre con el cual quería pasar el resto de su vida". Compartió sus 5 años de estudio de Psicología con el, y una vez terminados decidieron formalizar su relación contrayendo matrimonio.

Para ella, el día más feliz de su vida. Para el, un simple tramite pero no podía darle espera. Todo iba bien hasta cuando llegaron de su luna de miel, Isabella noto que su esposo ya no era el de antes, ya no le sonreía, ya no la saludaba ni se despedía, el sexo de cada noche que ambos disfrutaban placenteramente ya no estaba en sus planes. ¿Pero Bella estaba afligida? ¿Que sentía realmente?

Lo cierto es que al cabo de un tiempo en los matrimonios "la magia deja de existir", la chispa se apaga, comienzan los problemas y todo se hace estresante y hasta desagradable a ratos.

Por su parte Juan Pedro un chico que provenía de una familia adinerada. Los Echeñique, caracterizados por su rol que ejercían con su empresa de hoteles. El siempre creía que era considerado "la sombra" de sus hermanos. Era el más débil de ellos y siempre todas las noches pensaba que algún día el estará por sobre ellos.

Cuando su hermano mayor fue asesinado ni se inmuto, el vivió todo tranquilamente. En sus ojos se notaba ese resentimiento contra el, ya que manejaba el 45% de las acciones en la empresa, mientras que el solo el 20%.

Al enterarse de su muerte, sintió un inmenso deseo de tomar su whisky favorito con mucho hielo y pensar.

El lo tenía más o menos claro, en su diario escribía lo que tenía planeado: _"Uno por uno irán cayendo, hasta que no quede ninguno. Por ahora la perra esposa de Charlie quedará en la calle al igual que esos pendejos de mierda. Merecen vivir una vida de mierda, para que luego poco a poco la locura, los vicios, los excesos terminen con ellos. Deberían agradecerme, yo solo los ayudo a que estén más cerca de su padre"._

Para Juan Pedro su diario lo era todo, el escribía en el desde los 15 cuando por primera vez sintió esas ganas enérgicas de tomar a su hermana por el cuello por haberlo quemado con colillas de cigarro.

Para el era difícil todo por muy buena situación que tenía. Sus padres no se encargaban de el, si se sentía mal no tenía a nadie a quien concurrir. Y claro, como todos en su casa eran más grandes que el, las preocupaciones eran otras.

Y así es cuando un ser noble, puro, que necesita atención se transforma en un monstruo lleno de odio, resentimiento.

-Bella, mierda ¡Te puedes apurar!-Le dijo gritándole fuertemente, a penas oyó su grito le contesto.- ¡Ya voy! Estoy lista-.

Su marido muchas veces no la comprendía, a veces cuando llegaba el tiempo de conversar en las noches, él se alteraba y decidía salir, mirar las estrellas y pensar.

Camino al aeropuerto ambos miraban por la ventana del taxi que los llevaba, Juan Pedro en ese momento le tomo la mano y le dijo -Amor este viaje será inolvidable para ambos, quiero que lo disfrutemos.- En ese instante Bella seguía observando la ruta a la cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima como gesto de indiferencia hacia el.

Todo el trayecto se mantuvieron callados, a Bella no le agradaba la idea de volver a Chile y quizás notar que las cosas entre ella y su esposo no cambien, porque si de algo estaba segura es que su esposo no cambiaría.

Cuando llegaron allí ambos se notaban nerviosos, era como si nunca hubiesen estado en el aeropuerto y no supiesen que hacer allí. Ambos comenzaron con los trámites comunes. Cuando ya abordaron el avión Bella miro por última vez la ciudad en la que tanto quería estar y que a la vez la ataba a los recuerdos felices, pero también los más tristes que vivió.

-Juan espera…-Le dijo deteniéndolo en su subida.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?, no te das cuenta de que ya tenemos que subir o acaso quieres que yo te lleve arriba mierda.-le contesto rápidamente y muy enojado, muchas veces no la comprendía cuando le trataba de decir algo importante -Sube ahora ya mismo mierda si no quieres que te desde agarre tu teñida cabellera y te lleve.-. En ese preciso instante Bella comenzó a llorar, una pena adentro de ella le carcomía su corazón, no pensó más se saco sus lentes y corrió.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿DÓNDE VAS MIERDA?. ¡REGRESA YA!.

Claramente a Juan nunca le ha importado el ¿Qué dirán?, pero Bella al escuchar sus palabras corrió y corrió hasta cuando no dio más.

-¿Qué mierda estas pensando Bella?

-Yo solo.

-Nada mierda cállate. Escúchame nos iremos a Chile felices, contentos y será el viaje de nuestras vidas ¿Esta claro?

-Por favor no quiero

-Basta me cansaste, eres una estúpida.- En ese momento la abofeteo, su mano le dio vuelta su rostro –Vamos mierda camina-.

Bella siempre lo supo, el día en que Juan Pedro comenzara a agredirla físicamente su tranquilidad se vería acabada.

_**48 horas después…**_

Dos días habían pasado desde que arribaron a Chile. Bella aún afectada quería visitar a su amiga Caroline, pero Juan Pedro una vez más interviniendo no la dejo.- ¿Quieres verla? Ok vamos juntos Bella-Pero fue en ese momento cuando Bella reacciono y salió de su Utopía.

-Basta Juan, no aguanto más.

-¿Qué no aguantas más? El deseo de salir y tener sexo con alguien. ¡Responde perra! Todo este tiempo lo supe…

-¿Qué estas hablando? _(Lo empuja hacia la cama)_…Me hartaste no aguanto tus humillaciones, ¿Qué crees, que soy de tu propiedad?. El puto papel que nos une se deshace en un 2 por 3. ¿Acaso no sabes como me siento realmente cada noche cuando llegas no dices "hola" y no me besas ni me abrazas? Eres realmente insensible, frívolo. ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! ¡NO AGUANTO UN DÍA MÁS CONTIGO!

-NOOOOOOOOO BELLA

-ESTO SE ACABO, ESTO LLEGA HASTA AQUÍ. SE FELIZ CON OTRA QUE TE AGUANTE.

Bella salió del hotel en donde estaban con su maleta en busca de un taxi, quería ir lejos. Por momentos se perdía entre las calles, era imposible que sus lagrimas no cayeran.

-Caroline, soy Bella. Llegue ayer a Chile por favor necesito de tu ayuda…Estoy separada de Juan Pedro, necesito hablar contigo.

Caroline, era su amiga de la infancia. Con ella compartió todo, eran casi hermanas. Ella era capaz de todo por su amiga. Hace más de 5 años que no se veían, a Caroline nunca le gusto Juan Pedro, le decía a su amiga que parecía "gay encubierto", pero de igual forma lo aceptaba.

Cuando Bella creía que todo estaba perdido decidió querer terminar con su vida, querí sentirse libre pero algo impidió que lo hiciera. Cuando estaba sobre la pasarela dispuesta a saltar un hombre la tomo y le dijo..

-¿Qué intentas hacer?.

-Suélteme, déjeme ir.

-Si yo la dejo ir sería cómplice de un crimen señorita.

-Basta, suélteme.

-Venga por favor, solo intento ayudarla. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy detective de la brigada de crímenes de Santiago…

-Yo…me…llamo Isabella Swan, pero si quiere me puede decir Bella…

-Bella entonces, es usted muy linda…

-¿Le parezco linda?

-Si…¿Hay algo malo en eso?...

-No, claro, por supuesto…Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan, es solo eso.

-¿No se lo habían dicho?...Le parece si podemos tomar un café, quizás podemos conversar más tranquilos…

-Si, no hay problema, muchas gracias…

Bella al conocer a Edward Cullen sintió ese pequeño deseo de conocerlo. Le **tentaba** el hecho de que la salvo del suicidio y que fue amable con ella, pero después de lo ocurrido con Juan Pedro no quería cometer el mismo error.

Mientras estaban en el café Bella trato de no referirse al tema de su marido, Edward se dio cuenta de eso y decidió manejar las cosas con cuidado, sin apurar nada.

-Ya tienes mi número Bella, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites.

-Muchas gracias Edward…¿Cómo era su apellido?

-Puedes tratarme de tu…-dijo mofándose de su respeto hacia el-Cullen, cuando me necesites.

-Gracias…Creo que no lo pensé bien.

Cuando ya se despedían sonó el celular de Bella, una llamada inesperada cambiaria aún más el rumbo de su vida.

_-Buenas tardes. ¿Estoy hablando con la señora Isabella Swan?_

-Si, con ella.

-Señora, lamento informarle que su marido Juan Pedro Echeñique falleció esta tarde al ectrocutarse en su jacuzzi….

-¿QUÉ?.

Con Juan Pedro muerto las cosas cambian. ¿Cómo murió? ¿Fue simplemente el o hay más implicados? ¿Sospechosos? ¿Soledad? Lo que vendría para Bella no puede ser peor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes descritos en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga "Twilight". La historia es mía junto con algunos de los personajes aquí insertados.**_

A veces los traumas de una persona nunca desaparecen. Sobre todo cuando estos te marcan de por vida. **Un golpe, una cachetada o simplemente una humillación.**

Pero peor aún es cuando viene de una persona a la que amas, le entregas tu vida, y piensas que puedes pasar el resto de tus días con el o ella.

A Bella se le vino el mundo abajo, ya no le quedaba nada. ¿Cómo murió su marido?, ¿Por qué?, no podía entender nada, o más o menos lo que ella pensaba no encajaba. Trato de usar sus técnicas que tanto han ayudado a sus pacientes. Porque para ella es realmente estúpido poder ayudar a la gente con sus vidas, mientras ella esta inestable.

Su amiga Caroline estaba encargándose de ella, podía notar fácilmente como aún no podía recuperarse, la notaba pálida, sin ánimos, ya casi ni comía y ni dormía.

-¡Basta!. ¿Hasta cuando estarás así?-Le dijo alzando la voz fuertemente y golpeando la mesa con una revista.

¿Hasta cuando que Caroline?-

-No vas a estar así toda la vida…Mal que mal…El siempre fue….Un hijo de puta-

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE EL. ESTA MUERTO, ENTIENDES, MUERTO!-

-Esta bien, lo siento-

-No Caroline, tienes razón soy una estúpida-

-Amiga, no esta bien…Tu crees que…-

-¿Yo creo que?-

-No, ehhhh nada...-

-Vamos, suéltalo-

-¿Tu crees que la muerte de Juan Pedro te aliviana un poco las cosas? Mira, si piensas, ya eres una mujer libre, con muchos millones puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿Hablemos sucio?, digámoslo el nunca fue un buen hombre contigo, nunca te quiso…-

-Caroline…Aprecio tu ayuda amiga, pero yo lo amaba…-

-¿Y cuando te decía que eres una puta, lo amabas?-

-Basta, ¿Qué me tratas de decir?...-

-Amiga, quiero que rehagas tu vida. No puedes estar así en una cama toda tu vida, sin hacer nada y llorar. Lo se es lento, pero el tiempo pasa…Y uno no toda la vida es joven…-

-¡Ay amiga! Abrázame-

-Ven aquí estúpida…-

El único soporte en este momento para Bella era su amiga Caroline, ¿Qué haría sin ella?. La respuesta estaba clara, nada.

_**1 mes después**_

Bella estaba lista. Su primer día en su nuevo trabajo el cual ella estimaba mucho. Porque trabajar con niños era su todo. Ella siempre dice que _**los niños son el futuro, y solo creándoles una buena conciencia sobre ellos el éxito se apoderara de ellos**_. Sobre primeros días ella sabía, los nervios quedan atrás cruzando la puerta de entrada, y una sonrisa, muy grande, de oreja a oreja tendría en su cara al momento de ver al primer niño que se le cruzara preguntándole por su cargo.

Más atrás escucho una voz que se le hizo conocida…

-Bien Miranda, espero que te portes bien eh, no quiero oír hoy en la noche cuando te recoja que no hiciste tus deberes…-Esa voz dulce, angelical…Era detective Edward Cullen de la brigada de homicidios. Claramente Bella a escuchar su voz se olvido de su práctica anti nervios.

-¿Isabella Swan?-

-¿Detective Cullen…Es usted…?-

-¿Quién es ella? Nunca me la presentaste-Dijo Miranda desconociendo a la figura de Bella…

-Vaya…Veo que está usted muy hermosa-Hasta los tuteos se le olvidaron en su piropo.

-Veo que usted tiene…Una hija…

-¿Miranda mi hija?. No, para nada, lamentablemente es mi sobrina, y digo lamentable porque es una niña muy linda que ahora ira a estudiar y a portarse bien porque su tío se lo dijo. ¿Sí?-

-Está bien tío Edward, nos vemos a la tarde, no te tardes ¿bueno?-

-Ok amor ve…-

-Veo que su sobrina saco su cabello y sus ojos a usted…Es igual de hermosa-

-Wow! Gracias, me halaga… ¿Y tu Bella que haces aquí?...-

-Bueno, este es mi nuevo empleo…O por lo menos temporal mientras permanezca en Chile…-

-Genial… ¿Serás docente.-

-Ehhh, no. Seré la psicóloga, trabajare con los más grandes. Los de secundaria...-

-Ok, entiendo...¿Y que es de tu vida?-

-Un poco mejor con lo ocurrido… ¿Y tú?-

-Pues con el día libre…Ahora mismo debo ir a comprarle un regalo a mi novia…Hoy cumplimos un mes…-

-¿Novia? Oh! Pues…Mmmmmmmm que bien, cómprale algo bonito…-

-Lástima que no soy como tu…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que no soy mujer como tu…-

-Ahhhh ok…Un gusto haberlo visto detective Cullen…-

-Bella…-La toma del brazo-¿Solo Edward si?-

-Ok…Nos vemos Edward...-

Bella en su cabeza pensaba-Tiene novia el maldito…No Bella, no. No puedes-. Claramente estaba incomoda con la situación…Mal que mal algo sentía por él, **atracción, amor**, claramente no tenía determinado que era.

Bella al llegar a su oficina comenzó a decorarla, hasta que sonó su teléfono, lo cual le pareció muy raro ya que nadie lo sabía.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?-Dijo al teléfono preguntando.

-Hola hay alguien ahí…¿Hola, Hola?-

_-Isabella Swan viuda de Echeñique…Con 29 y viuda…-_

-¿Con quién hablo?-

_-Eso no interesa ahora…Por ahora para ti seré solo __**"el hombre de las mil caras"**__. Tienes que saber que estaré presente en tu vida, conozco todo de ti, cada paso que das, a donde vas. Como por ejemplo hoy viste al detective Cullen con su sobrina de 8 años Miranda…Miranda… ¡Qué lindo nombre!, ¿no?-_

-Perdón esto me parece una broma de muy mal gusto…-

_-Lamento decirte hermosa que esto no es una broma…Yo me encargare de hacerla imposible, de jugar con tus miedos y darte donde más te duele…-_

-Lo siento no puedo perder mi tiempo..-

_-Cuidado Isabella,__** no**__**confíes en nadie**__…Te vas a quedar sola Bella, como una perra, y cuando eso suceda te matare y serás feliz con tu puto esposo muerto…-_

-Adiós…-Bella cortó el teléfono.

Una pieza en el rompecabezas no calza...Habla de su relación con su esposo, y sobe los detalles del detective Cullen como si fuera un espíritu presente en todas partes.

Bella se comenzó a poner nerviosa, y no le quedo más que recurrir a su guardián.

-¿Bella estás segura de lo que me estas contando? ¿Así sucedió todo?-

-Sí, me inquieta mucho…Sabia el nombre de Miranda, el apellido de mi esposo. Todo.-

-Pues entonces, este tipo es un psicópata…-

_**(Suena el celular de Bella)**_

-Bella, Bella, tu celular…-

-Oh si es un mensaje…-

_**-Con amor. De mí para ti.-**_

-OH DIOS MIO, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?...MIRA-Bella suelta el teléfono en estado de shock.

-Dios...Es una foto del cuerpo de Juan Pedro…¿Cómo llego hasta allí si se supone que está bajo tierra?...-

-Esa foto…Puede habérsela tomado al momento de matarlo..Oh, Dios siempre lo supe. Juan Pedro fue asesinado…-

-¿Logras notar lo que esta escrito en su pecho?...-

-No...-

-Dice: _**¡Bingo!...Nada es lo que parece! Saludos El hombre de las mil caras**_-

-¿Nada es lo que parece? Oh Dios, no entiendo que pasa...-

_**(Suena otra vez el teléfono de Bella)**_

_-Celebren, porque ya queda una menos…Nos vemos pronto.-_

_**(Se escucha un disparo y el grito estruendoso de una mujer)**_

-Oh no Edward…Una mujer ha muerto…-

-¿QUÉ?...-

-Edward…Miranda, no la has ido a recoger…-

-Miranda, por Dios…-

Un niño en la mirada de un asesino es el blanco perfecto para debilitar a un ser humano. Un crimen atroz, pero quien realmente lo comete debe tener su sangre fría.

-¿Bella no puedes conducir más rápido?...Temo realmente por la vida de Miranda…-

-Tranquilo Edward…Voy a toda velocidad, calma…-

-¿QUÉ ES ESO DIOS MIO?...-

-Creo que es la policía…-

-Oh no dios mío…Que no sea lo que estoy pensando…-

Al bajarse del auto la sorpresa de ellos fue mayor. Un llanto de una niña, gente, sangre por todas partes y policías preguntándose entre ellos que sucedia…

-¡TÍO EDWARD! Todo es mi culpa…-

-Amor mío que pasó…Estas llena de sangre-

-Rosalie tío, yo la llame para que me viniese a recoger cuando llego estábamos en la salida…Y…y…-

-¿Y QUE?...-

-Un hombre me intento matar, me tomo por el cuello y me intento ahorcar…Rosalie intervino y ese hombre me solto la agarro del pelo y la golpeo al piso…Entonces yo solo corrí y encontré a los policías…-

-Oh dios mío… ¿Y Rosalie donde esta?...-

-¿Es usted el señor Edward Cullen?...-

-Si, soy yo…Dígame que pasa…-

-Lamento informarle que su esposa esta en riesgo vital…Ella fue azotada al piso y luego el asesino o asesina intento desnudarla para colgarla desde el tendido eléctrico…-

-Oh dios mío… ¿Pero quien mierda puede intentar hacer algo así…-

-YO…-

Se escucha una voz desde el fondo, la cual hace voltear a todos. El riesgo esta claro, cada uno esta en peligro, porque _**"el hombre de las mil caras" **_no tendrá piedad con nadie, ni con una niña pequeña, ni una mujer hermosa y joven.

**¿Hasta cuanto estas dispuesto por lograr tu venganza?**... ¡Cuidado!, la historia avanza, en estos tiempos lo mejor es no confiar en nadie.

_**Diez negritos se fueron a cenar; uno de ellos se asfixió y quedaron Nueve. **_

_**Nueve negritos trasnocharon mucho; uno de ellos no se pudo despertar y quedaron Ocho. **_

_**Ocho negritos viajaron por el Devon; uno de ellos se escapó y quedaron Siete. **_

_**Siete negritos cortaron leña con un hacha; uno se cortó en dos y quedaron Seis. **_

_**Seis negritos jugaron con una avispa; a uno de ellos le picó y quedaron Cinco. **_

_**Cinco negritos estudiaron derecho; uno de ellos se doctoró y quedaron cuatro. **_

_**Cuatro negritos fueron a nadar; uno de ellos se ahogó y quedaron Tres. **_

_**Tres negritos se pasearon por el zoológico; un oso les atacó y quedaron Dos. **_

_**Dos negritos se sentaron a tomar el sol; uno de ellos se quemó y quedó nada más que uno. **_

_**Un negrito se encontraba solo; y se ahorcó y no quedó… ¡Ninguno!.**_

_**Y no quedo ninguno-Agatha Christie**_


End file.
